


What Happens at Home

by sartiebodyshots



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 3
Genre: AU- James Lives, Gen, Post-Game(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-14 17:04:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13012245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sartiebodyshots/pseuds/sartiebodyshots
Summary: Rose May does enjoy the snow on the surface and tries to convince a still living James to take a break.





	What Happens at Home

It’s two and a half years since Project Purity went live, and another year since strong, protected water lines were set up that made sure that the entire wasteland has access to free, pure water.  Since then, they’ve moved to a nuka cola plant right outside the city.  It took a lot of work for Rose May to clear out the radroaches and nukalurks from the plant, but it had been the best place to settle for their next project.  

Work has slowed down, now that it’s winter.   The snow still amazes her, even though she's been through a few winters now.  There’s something so soft and pure about it, even after people have trampled through it.  

“Let’s go outside, enjoy the snow,” Rose May implores, looking away from the window.  “You’ve been cooped up here all day.”

“The tests aren’t going to run themselves,” Dad says, not looking away from his microscope.  

Rose May sighs, leaning against the window.  It had been scary when he had left, and even scarier when Colonel Autumn had captured him.  But now, Dad is safe and alive, and they’re able to do important work towards fixing the wasteland.  

Secretly, Rose May doesn’t understand why they’re bothering helping the wasteland- she wishes they could go back to the Vault- but staying in the Nuka Cola plant helping fix agriculture makes Dad happy, which is what’s important.  And Rose May can keep him safe, which is even more important.

“They actually will,” Rose May points out.  She thinks sometimes Dad forgets that she knows a thing or two about what the actual scientists do.  “You’re just poking around at cells for fun.”

Dad finally looks up from the microscope.  He looks so tired these days.  A different timbre of stress than when they lived in the Vault, one that seems infinitely more draining.  She wishes that he would take more time to relax.  

“The others are counting on me to poke at these cells a little longer,” Dad says with a slim smile.  

“C’mon, Dad, please.  Let’s have some fun, just for an afternoon,” Rose May says.  “Like we used to.”

Back before the pain, and the terror.  Back before Rose May knew what it felt like to be truly hungry.  Back before Rose May knew what it felt like to hold a weapon with the intent to kill.  Back before Rose May knew that she could follow through the intention and stand over a pile of used-to-be-humans, their organs smashed out of their bodies by the sheer force of her baseball bat.

Dad’s gaze softens and he gets to his feet.  “While this is better, sometimes I do miss the Vault.  A lot more free time.”

“I miss it, too,” Rose May says.  When Dad starts to frown a little, she rushes to add, “Sometimes.”

“Okay.  Okay.  Let’s go enjoy the snow,” Dad says, tearing himself away from the microscope but just barely. 

Rose May beams the entire time they bundle themselves up.  There's really no one else in the wasteland that she actually enjoys spending time with other than Dad; all her friends are sealed away in the Vault (Amata) or dead (Jonas).

When they make snow angels, Rose May has to screw her eyes shut tight to block out the endless sky above her.  She hates this, hates living somewhere so exposed, and there's some deep, dark part of her that's angry at Dad for forcing her out here.  But she squashes down the feeling because she has no one else.  


End file.
